


Gabriel

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: Gabriel est un styliste extrêmement talentueux. L'un des plus doués de sa génération et très certainement l'un des plus doué tout court. Son existence tout entière tourne autour de son travail, et uniquement de son travail.Puis, un jour, les choses changent.





	1. Chapter 1

En dépit de son jeune âge, Gabriel est un styliste extrêmement talentueux. L’un des plus doués de sa génération et très certainement l'un des plus doué tout court. 

A peine a-t-il fini ses études que l'on s'arrache déjà ses créations. Les plus grandes maisons lui proposent des collaborations, les plus célèbres stars le contactent dans l’espoir de se faire habiller par lui. Tous veulent s’associer à celui qui promet d’être _LE_ futur grand nom de la mode.

La réussite de Gabriel est fulgurante, mais elle est loin d’être due à son unique talent.

En plus d’être infiniment doué, Gabriel est en effet un monstre de travail doublé d’un homme à la volonté de fer. Horaires impossibles, contraintes absurdes, exigences inhumaines, rien ne semble pouvoir lui résister. Sa rigueur et son professionnalisme terrifient ses collègues autant qu’ils les fascinent, et à sa réputation de génie excentrique s’ajoute vite celle de travailleur acharné.

L’ambition et la soif de créer de Gabriel semblent sans fin.

Rapidement, évoluer dans l’ombre des grands créateurs ne lui suffit plus.

Il fonde sa propre marque, travaille, travaille, travaille encore. Il embauche des collaborateurs pour réussir à mener à bien ses innombrables projets et déménage dans des locaux à la hauteur de ses objectifs.

Bientôt, son entreprise atteint une telle taille qu’il devient évident qu’il ne pourra pas la gérer sans une aide extérieure.

Il lui faut un assistant.

Quelqu’un pour le décharger de cet aspect administratif de son travail qui le rebute plus qu’autre chose et pour gérer ces milles tracas du quotidien dont il ne souhaite guère s’encombrer.

Sa décision prise, Gabriel passe une annonce.

Mais si les candidatures affluent, les déconvenues sont tout aussi nombreuses. Gabriel est un homme aussi exigeant avec lui-même qu'avec les autres, qui attend de ses plus proches collaborateurs la même rigueur professionnelle que lui.

Ses assistants restent un jour, deux jours, parfois même trois ou quatre, mais jamais plus d'une semaine.

Gabriel sait qu'il en demande beaucoup à ces gens qui prétendent vouloir travailler pour lui, mais peu importe.

Revoir ses standards à la baisse n'est pas dans son caractère.

 

***

 

Un jour, Gabriel est interrompu dans son travail par un coup sec frappé contre la porte de son bureau. Il lève les yeux pour découvrir une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres et à l'allure sévère, qui le fixe sans ciller de ses yeux d'un bleu polaire.

« Nathalie Sancoeur », se présente la nouvelle venue. « J'ai rendez-vous avec vous pour le poste d’assistante. »

« Bienvenue dans notre entreprise, Madame Sancoeur », la salue Gabriel en retour, avant d’entrer aussitôt dans le vif du sujet.

Sans perdre un instant, il confie à Nathalie un téléphone portable, une tablette tactile et une impressionnante liste de tâches à réaliser dans les délais les plus brefs. Réussir à satisfaire de pareilles exigences tient presque de l’impossible, il en a conscience, mais il n’est pas là pour faire des sentiments.

Soit cette femme s’adapte, soit il cherchera un nouvel assistant.

Encore.

Mais à l’agréable surprise de Gabriel, Nathalie s’avère être une personne extrêmement compétente.

Lorsqu’il parle avec elle à peine une heure après son arrivée, il réalise qu’elle non seulement a déjà mémorisé son emploi du temps sur les prochaines semaines à venir et les coordonnées de ses principaux contacts, mais qu’elle également largement entamé la masse pourtant imposante de travail qu’il lui a donné.

Les jours suivants, Nathalie ne fait que confirmer cette bonne impression.

Elle fait preuve d’une efficacité remarquable – bien plus que tous ses prédécesseurs réunis -, sait prendre des initiatives quand la situation l’exige et semble vouer à son travail la même dévotion que celle de son illustre employeur.

Nathalie devient rapidement un rouage quasi-indispensable de l’entreprise de Gabriel, et il ne faut que peu de temps à ce dernier pour lui confirmer qu’elle est définitivement embauchée.

Ce point à présent réglé, Gabriel peut se consacrer pleinement à son art et poursuivre la fulgurante croissance de sa société.

Il innove, imagine, conçoit d’extraordinaires collections et tisse sa légende.

Et avant même l’âge de trente ans, Gabriel finit par se retrouver à la tête d’un véritable empire.

 

***

  

La rencontre de Gabriel avec Emilie est tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire.

Pas de coup de foudre, pas de battements de cœur qui s’accélèrent, pas de papillons dans l’estomac. Emilie n’est qu’une cliente comme les autres, l’une de ces innombrables actrices qui gravitent de temps à autre autour des hautes sphères de la mode.

Oh, elle est belle, bien sûr. Indéniablement, merveilleusement belle.

Mais Gabriel est styliste et côtoie tous les jours autant de femmes indéniablement, merveilleusement belles. Il faut bien plus que cela pour attirer son attention.

Emilie ne l’intéresse pas plus qu’une autre. Elle rejoint la liste de ses nombreux clients, au milieu d’artistes en tous genres et d’une infinité d’autres acheteurs ravis de faire appel à ses services.

Parfois, au hasard des galas et des défilés, Gabriel la croise.

Et parfois, au hasard des galas et des défilés, il échange quelques paroles polies avec elle.

Non pas que les mondanités soient ce que Gabriel préfère, d’ailleurs. Si cela ne tenait qu’à lui, il se passerait volontiers de toutes ces obligations sociales pour consacrer tout son temps libre à la mise en place de ses nouvelles collections. Hélas, il a un réseau de clients à entretenir. Impossible pour lui de se permettre de faire l’impasse sur de pareilles occasions de mettre son travail en avant.

Ainsi, de temps à autre, Gabriel se retrouve à parler avec Emilie.

Au début, il ne lui prête pas plus d’attention que cela. Il échange avec elle quelques banalités, deux-trois politesses, puis s’éloigne vers son interlocuteur suivant.

Mais à mesure qu’il discute avec elle, Gabriel se découvre avec surprise un certain intérêt pour sa conversation.

Emilie a l’esprit vif et la tête bien faite.

Elle pose à Gabriel des questions d’une précision déconcertante pour quelqu’un pourtant si peu au fait des subtilités du monde de la mode et à plus d’une occasion, elle lui fait des remarques particulièrement pertinentes sur son travail. Gabriel découvre une femme curieuse, cultivée et d’une rare intelligence, avec laquelle il prend plaisir à discuter.

Si au début ils n’évoquent que le stylisme et quelques banalités d'usage, les choses évoluent peu à peu au gré de leurs rencontres. Ils finissent par parler tour à tour de peinture, cinéma, théâtre, politique ou encore de littérature, et chacune de leurs conversations paraît à Gabriel plus enrichissante que la précédente.

De fil en aiguille, il se surprend à s’attarder auprès d’Emilie un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.   

Un jour, alors qu’elle se fend d’un immense sourire en l’apercevant, il réalise même qu’il est _heureux_ de réaliser qu’elle est elle aussi présente à l’un de ces interminables galas auxquels il se doit d’assister.

Rapidement, Gabriel se rend à l’évidence. Ces rencontres aussi brèves que fortuites ne le satisfont guère et l’idée de laisser ses entrevues avec Emilie aux mains du hasard l’horripile au plus haut point.

Alors, il l’invite au restaurant. Une première fois. Une deuxième. Une troisième.

Et elle accepte. Une première fois. Une deuxième. Une troisième.

Avec Emilie, Gabriel passe d’excellents moments. Lui qui aime si peu parler passe des heures à discuter avec elle, partageant avec elle sa vision du monde et l’écoutant patiemment lui expliquer la sienne. Ils se découvrent une infinité de points communs qui ravissent Gabriel et tout autant de différences qui le fascinent encore plus.

Lentement mais sûrement, il tombe sous le charme.

Et lorsqu’il réalise que cette attirance est réciproque, Gabriel ne peut s’empêcher d’éprouver un étrange – mais merveilleux - sentiment de plénitude.

 

***

 

 

Si ce sont la culture et la vivacité d’esprit d’Emilie qui ont attiré l’attention de Gabriel, sa gentillesse et sa joie de vivre sont ce qui fait définitivement chavirer son cœur.

Durant la première année pendant laquelle ils se fréquentent, il découvre une femme d’une bonté sans bornes, au rire facile et au pardon plus facile encore.

Oh, bien sûr, il y a parfois quelques frictions entre eux. Trouver un équilibre entre leurs carrières et leur vie privée requiert des efforts parfois dignes de ceux d’un acrobate et des concessions de part et d’autre.

Mais au final, ils finissent toujours par trouver un terrain d’entente.

« Oh, Gabriel », s’exclame un jour Emilie dans un éclat de rire. « Il y a des jours où tu me rends folle, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi ! »

Gabriel se fige, avant qu’un sourire hésitant ne se dessine lentement sur son visage.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi non plus », confie-t-il dans l’un de ses rares moments où il se surprend à faire ouvertement part de ses sentiments à sa compagne.

Surprise par cette confidence inattendue, Emilie s’immobilise à son tour.

Ses splendides yeux verts s’écarquillent de stupeur, ses pommettes rosissent délicatement, et Gabriel ne peut s’empêcher d’observer avec une certaine fascination combien son visage se fait une fois de plus le miroir de ses moindres émotions.

En comparaison, il n’est qu’un bloc de glace, incapable de faire quoi que soit d’autre qu’esquisser un malheureux rictus de temps à autre.

Mais cela ne semble guère formaliser Emilie, qui glisse ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer très fort contre elle.

« Et bien, tu as de la chance », lui fait-elle remarquer malicieusement, tout en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue. « Je ne compte pas partir. »

 

***

 

Souvent, Gabriel s’émerveille qu’une femme telle qu’Emilie veuille bien partager sa vie. Ils ont beau avoir une vision du monde relativement semblable – ou du moins, relativement compatible -, leurs différences ne lui sautent pas moins aux yeux.  

Gabriel peine à faire preuve d’empathie, Emilie est la personne la plus compréhensive au monde.

Gabriel est un solitaire qui est rarement plus heureux que lorsqu’il se réfugie seul dans son studio, Emilie aime à ce point être proche des gens qu’elle toujours privilégié le théâtre à une éventuelle carrière cinématographique.

Gabriel est réservé, Emilie porte son cœur en bandoulière.

Elle rit, pleure, chante, danse, croque la vie à pleine dents et rit encore.

C’est à n’y rien comprendre pour Gabriel. Comment une femme comme elle peut-elle bien vouloir rester avec un homme comme lui ? Emilie lui semble tellement, _tellement_ plus éblouissante que tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais être.

Mais pourtant, elle reste.

Elle lui dit qu'elle l’aime avec un immense sourire et continue d'illuminer son existence avec sa joie de vivre.

 

***

 

Gabriel n’est pas un grand sentimental, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il s’imagine volontiers vivre avec une femme.

Se marier avec elle.

Fonder une famille, même. Avoir un enfant, un héritier à qui il pourrait transmettre tout ce qu’il a si durement acquis et tout ce qu’il sait.

Alors, un jour, il propose à Emilie de l’épouser.

Et elle accepte.

 

***

 

Gabriel et Emilie se marient par un bel après-midi d’automne.

La cérémonie est discrète. Presque intime, même.

Les deux futurs époux sont loin d’avoir une immense famille et Gabriel ne peut guère se vanter d’avoir beaucoup d’amis avec qui partager cet instant. Son témoin n’est même nulle autre que Nathalie, réquisitionnée pour l’occasion.

Mais peu importe.

Le ciel est bleu, les arbres sont parés de couleurs chaleureuses et Emilie est la plus belle mariée du monde.

C’est largement suffisant à ses yeux.

 

***

 

La cérémonie est discrète, mais les rumeurs qui courent dans Paris le sont largement moins.

Le styliste le plus célèbre de la capitale épouse une ravissante actrice et tous les journalistes sont en ébullition. Durant des jours, ils cherchent à joindre Gabriel ou Emilie, tentent de soudoyer leur entourage pour obtenir de précieuses photographies de l’évènement et sortent article sur article au sujet des nouveaux époux.

Gabriel déteste voir sa vie privée étalée ainsi sur la place publique.

D’abord, il se contente de répondre aux questions par la froideur et le silence. Ensuite, il engage des armées d’avocats et laisse à Nathalie le soin de gérer toute ses communications, se taillant par la même occasion une réputation d’artiste inatteignable.

« Hors de question que je parle à ces parasites », lâche-t-il avec un mélange d’irritation et de dédain, alors qu’un reportage télévisé rapporte son refus catégorique de d’entrer en contact avec la presse. « J’ai d’autres choses plus importantes à faire. »

Durant quelques semaines encore, les journaux font la part belle à cette romance des temps modernes entre deux personnalités si disparates.

Puis, avec le temps, l’intérêt des parisiens s’essouffle.

Désormais libéré de la curiosité des journalistes, les deux époux peuvent enfin profiter pleinement de leur nouvelle vie maritale.

Ils achètent une immense maison entourée d’un impressionnant jardin. Ils sortent au musée, au cinéma, au restaurant, partent en voyage à l’autre bout du monde et reviennent avec des souvenirs plein la tête.

Oh, bien sûr, Gabriel n’en oublie pas pour autant cette entreprise qu’il dirige toujours d’une main de fer. Entre deux moments de liberté qu’il s’accorde pour profiter d’un instant avec sa femme, il travaille, travaille, travaille encore.

Emilie le comprend.

Elle sait qu’il a besoin de créer, d’inventer, de garder son esprit sans cesse en ébullition. Elle-même n’a pas renoncé à sa passion, continuant de se produire régulièrement sur les scènes des théâtres parisiens.

Elle le comprend, et elle le soutient.

Jamais Gabriel n’aurait cru pouvoir avoir autant de chance un jour.

 

***

 

Emilie est enceinte.

Garçon ou fille, peu importe. Les futurs parents ne veulent rien savoir. Ce sera une surprise, la plus extraordinaire et miraculeuse surprise de leur existence.

En attendant, ils aménagent leur maison en prévision de ce bébé à venir. Ils sécurisent le moindre escalier, préparent la chambre d'enfant, achètent tout ce qui leur semble nécessaire pour leur future progéniture. Entre son entreprise qu'il refuse fermement de négliger et ces préparatifs tous plus prenants les uns que les autres, Gabriel n'a plus une minute à lui.

Mais le sourire rayonnant de bonheur d'Emilie et son ventre qui d’arrondit de semaine en semaine lui font penser que toute cette agitation en vaut largement la peine.

 

***

 

C’est une fille.

Une merveilleuse et adorable petite fille, que ses parents prénomment Bridgette.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bridgette a la blondeur d'Emilie, les yeux bleu gris de Gabriel, et elle est le rayon de soleil qui fait fondre le cœur de son père.

Le célèbre styliste n'a jamais eu le sourire facile, pourtant. Mais celui de sa fille est contagieux. Il suffit qu'elle entre dans la pièce pour que le visage de Gabriel s'illumine et pour que son expression sévère s'efface.

« Papa ! », s'exclame-t-elle en riant dès qu'elle l'aperçoit, tendant ses petites mains vers lui pour réclamer qu'il la porte.

« Ma fille », réplique Gabriel avec un sourire amusé, tandis que son cœur se gonfle de tant de bonheur qu'il a la certitude qu'aucune enfant au monde ne rend son père aussi heureux que lui.

Bridgette est devenue la raison d'être de Gabriel.

Pour elle, il se met pour la première fois de sa vie à imaginer des tenues d'enfants. Il lui crée des robes de princesses, des tenues de pirates, des jupes qu'elle délaisse souvent au profit de shorts ou de pantalons – tellement,  _tellement_  plus pratiques pour escalader tout ce qui lui passe à portée de main.

Pour elle, il renonce au rythme inhumain qu'il s'imposait bien trop régulièrement à son travail, délaissant de plus en plus souvent les heures supplémentaires au profit d'instants passés aux côtés de sa fille.

Rien, absolument  _rien_  ne compte plus au monde qu'elle.

 

***

 

Bridgette est une enfant pleine de vie.

Elle court, chante, danse, grimpe, emplit l'immense maison des Agreste de son rire d'enfant.

Le calme et l'ordre qu'affectionnaient tant Gabriel ne sont plus que de lointains souvenirs, mais il n'en a cure.

Désormais, ses dimanches après-midi deviennent synonymes de pique-niques en famille, son jardin parfaitement entretenu s'emplit d'innombrables jouets et son bureau jusque-là froid et sévère se retrouve constellé de dessins bariolés qui font sourire ses visiteurs.

L'univers de Gabriel est paré de mille couleurs, illuminé des innombrables sourires de Bridgette, et jamais il n'a été aussi heureux.

 

***

 

Un jour, Bridgette tombe malade.

Très, très gravement malade.

Gabriel remue ciel et terre pour tenter de sauver sa fille. Il cherche les meilleures cliniques, embauche les meilleurs médecins, contacte les plus grands laboratoires pour tenter de faire avancer les choses lui-même.

A contrecœur, il accepte que Bridgette soit hospitalisée à plein temps. Être séparée d'elle est dur, autant pour lui que pour Emilie, mais c'est un mal nécessaire. Si cela peut donner à Bridgette une chance, ne serait-ce qu'une  _minuscule_  petite chance de guérir, alors le jeu en vaut largement la chandelle.

Nuit et jour, Emilie et lui se relaient aux côtés de Bridgette.

Nuit et jour, la terreur de perdre sa fille bien-aimée consume Gabriel.

Il ne supporte plus d'être chez lui chez lui.

La maison est trop silencieuse, trop vide sans Bridgette et ses éclats de rire.

Alors il cherche, cherche encore, brûlant ses heures de sommeil à tenter de trouver  _LA_  solution qui permettra de guérir cette enfant qu'il chérit plus que tout.

 

***

 

Bridgette est forte.

A l'hôpital, elle surprend jusqu'aux professionnels les plus endurcis par son optimisme et sa joie de vivre. La situation est grave, pourtant, et Bridgette en a conscience. C'est une enfant vive et intelligente, tout à fait capable comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle en dépit de son jeune âge.

Malgré tout, elle continue d'illuminer les lieux de son sourire et de supporter sans la moindre plainte jusqu'aux plus pénibles traitements.

Bridgette est forte.

Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, hélas.

Lorsque la maladie l'emporte, elle n'est âgée que de 6 ans, 3 mois et 14 jours.

 

***

 

Le cercueil dans lequel repose Bridgette est ridiculement petit et lorsqu'on l'enterre, c'est le cœur de Gabriel que l'on enterre avec.

 

***

 

Gabriel ne veut plus d'enfants.

Plus jamais.

La vie est trop cruelle, trop injuste, trop fragile.

Hors de question de risquer d'éprouver de nouveau une pareille douleur.

 

***

 

Les jours, les mois défilent.

Sans joie, sans saveur.

Pour fuir le chagrin et ce monde paré de gris, Gabriel réfugie dans le travail.

Sa maison désormais bien trop grande et bien trop vide lui est insupportable et la seule vue d'un enfant lui arrache le cœur. Alors, il s'enferme dans son bureau durant des heures, des jours, tentant comme il le peut de surmonter l'insurmontable.

La seule chose qui le rattache encore à la réalité, c'est sa femme.

Emilie et lui sont deux écorchés vifs qui se raccrochent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas devenir fous de douleur. Gabriel n'a plus qu'elle au monde. Elle est la seule qui puisse comprendre à quel point Bridgette,  _sa_  Bridgette était merveilleuse et inestimable, et combien son absence le fait mourir à petit feu.

Il n'a plus qu'elle, et il est le seul à pouvoir la comprendre aussi.

Gabriel connait Emilie comme personne d'autre. Elle est vaillante, solide, bien plus que les gens ne pourraient le croire. Mais elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et Gabriel sait que sans lui, elle s'écroulera elle aussi.

Elle a besoin de lui, il a besoin d'elle.

Alors, il doit rester fort.

Pour Emilie.

 

***

 

Emilie n'a pas renoncé à ses rêves de famille.

Gabriel le sait. Il le devine, avant même qu'elle ne le lui en parle.

Elle n'a pas renoncé à ses rêves de famille, et cette pensée lui glace le sang.

 

***

 

Gabriel ne veut plus d'enfants, mais il ferait tout pour rendre Emilie heureuse.

Alors quand, deux ans après la mort de Bridgette, elle parle de réessayer d'avoir un bébé, il accepte.

Tout,  _tout_  pour que le visage d'Emilie s'éclaire de nouveau de ce merveilleux sourire de bonheur qu'il lui connaissait auparavant.

 

***

 

Emilie est enceinte.

A nouveau.

Gabriel sait qu'il devrait être heureux. Il le sait, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Mais il n'y arrive pas.

Cette nouvelle grossesse le ramène plusieurs années en arrière. Elle lui rappelle avec une précision déchirante l'euphorie qu'il avait éprouvé en apprenant qu'Emilie était enceinte de Bridgette.

L'impatience, l'insouciance, la joie et la fierté sans bornes qu'il avait ressenti alors.

Gabriel a l'impression que la vie lui joue une farce cruelle. Après lui avoir offert un tel bonheur et le lui avoir arraché des mains, la voilà qui lui fait de nouveau miroiter ces mêmes promesses de félicité familiale.

Mais désormais, Gabriel sait ô combien cette joie peut être éphémère, et il est terrifié.

La simple pensée que les évènements puissent se reproduire le laissent paralysé de terreur et abasourdi de chagrin. Il ne veut plus revivre ça. Plus jamais.

Il ignore comment il vivra l'arrivée de cet enfant à naître, il ignore s'il réussira à ne pas avoir le cœur brisé en le regardant, il ignore même s'il arrivera à s'y attacher s'il ressemble ne serait-ce qu'un peu à Bridgette.

Il espère de tout son cœur que ça ne sera pas une fille.

Pitié,  _pitié_ , que ce ne soit pas une fille.

 

***

 

C'est un garçon.

 

***

 

Adrien a la blondeur de sa mère –  _et celle de Bridgette -_ , mais il a les yeux verts.

Gabriel ne voulait pas de cet enfant, mais il se découvre pour lui un amour dont l'intensité l'effraie.

Il l'aime, en dépit de tout ce que son bon sens lui hurle.

Il l'aime, et il est terrifié à l'idée de le perdre comme il a perdu Bridgette.

Avoir aimé sa fille si fort et l'avoir vue disparaître ensuite a laissé une plaie béante dans le cœur de Gabriel. Cette profonde blessure le paralyse, l'empoisonne, l'empêche de ressentir cette insouciance bienheureuse qui était la sienne autrefois.

Gabriel a peur, alors il tente de garder comme il le peut le contrôle sur ses sentiments, ses émotions.

La vie est courte, injuste, cruelle.

S'il parvient à maîtriser ce qu'il éprouve, peut-être souffrira-t-il moins.

 

***

 

Adrien ne manque pas d'affection grâce à Emilie, mais Gabriel est un père distant.

Bien sûr, il aime son fils. Il fait en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien et le protège envers et contre tout.

Mais la peur est toujours là, et plus jamais il ne se laisse aller comme il le faisait avec sa fille.

 

***

 

Adrien a 6 ans, 3 mois et 14 jours, et Gabriel a l'impression d'étouffer de peur et de chagrin tant il pense à Bridgette.

 

***

 

Adrien a 6 ans, 3 mois et 15 jours, et Gabriel respire un peu mieux.

 

***

 

Adrien grandit.

C'est un garçon brillant, généreux, qui a tout pour faire la joie et la fierté de ses parents.

Fier, Gabriel l'est.

Incontestablement.

Mais si Emilie déborde de suffisamment d'affection pour deux, lui reste un père distant et surprotecteur, jamais plus inquiet que lorsqu'il ignore où est précisément son fils.

Ces difficultés que Gabriel éprouve à lâcher prise et à mieux communiquer ses sentiments à Adrien sont le sujet de nombreuses discutions avec Emilie.

« Gabriel », soupire-t-elle un soir – un soir de plus, après que son mari ait congédié leur garçon un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait dû. « Adrien est ton  _fils_. Pas ton employé. »

Ramené à la réalité par ce sévère rappel à l'ordre, Gabriel sent une sourde vague de tristesse et de culpabilité s'emparer de lui. Il se laisse tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil et se passe une main lasse sur le visage.

« Je sais », murmure-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. « C'est juste que je... »

Le célèbre styliste s'interrompt, incapable de poursuivre.

Durant quelques minutes, un silence pesant s'installe entre les deux époux. La situation n'est pas facile pour Gabriel, tous deux en ont parfaitement conscience.

Mais ça n'empêche pas Emilie de s'approcher finalement de son mari et de passer affectueusement un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas voir Adrien dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit ? », lui suggère-t-elle avec douceur. « Je suis certaine que ça lui ferait plaisir. »

« Je... Oui. », approuve Gabriel dans un souffle. « Sûrement. Tu as raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison », rétorque malicieusement Emilie. « Allez, file », poursuit-elle en le poussant doucement vers la sortie de la pièce. « On aura tout le temps de discuter après. »

A peine quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'il retrouve son fils pour lui dire bonne nuit, l'immense sourire d'Adrien est la plus belle et la plus touchante récompense pour Gabriel.

 

***

 

Emilie fait de son mieux pour aider Gabriel. Avec une infinie patience, elle l'encourage à s'ouvrir un peu plus, à accepter ses émotions et à en faire part aux autres.

Gabriel essaye de faire des efforts.

Vraiment.

Mais son angoisse refuse de le quitter et continue de lui empoisonner l'existence.

Il insiste pour qu'Adrien soit scolarisé à domicile, trop inquiet à l'idée de laisser son fils entre les mains d'institutions en lesquelles il n'a guère confiance. Sa femme et lui se querellent à ce sujet pendant des mois, échangeant tour à tour tous les arguments possibles et imaginables.

« Je sais que tu veux bien faire », s'exclame Emilie au cours d'une énième dispute. « Mais tu ne peux  _pas_  garder éternellement notre fils chez nous. Il a besoin de voir le monde extérieur ! »

Finalement, après de longues et pénibles discutions, Gabriel obtient un jour gain de cause.

Adrien sera scolarisé chez eux.

En échange, Emilie insiste pour qu'ils inscrivent leur fils à des activités extra-scolaires à l'extérieur de leur immense maison. Hors de question pour elle de le laisser grandir coupé du monde et des enfants de son âge.

A contrecœur, Gabriel accepte.

Ce sera le basket. Puis plus tard, l'escrime.

 

***

 

Emilie a un accident.

Un accident tristement banal.

Un animal qui traverse la route au mauvais moment, un coup de volant donné par réflexe, une voiture qui s'encastre dans le pilier d'un pont.

Lorsqu'on l'appelle pour le prévenir, Gabriel se rue au chevet de sa femme.

Il supplie les médecins de prendre son sang, ses reins, sa vie même s'il le faut. Ça n'a aucune logique, Emilie et lui ne sont même pas compatibles. Mais il refuse de rester impuissant, de regarder sa femme disparaître de son existence sans tenter de l'y retenir de toutes ses forces.

Il n'a déjà rien pu faire pour Bridgette, hors de question de laisser Emilie partir sans se battre.

Tout,  _tout_  plutôt que la perdre.

 

***

 

Emilie est morte.

Elle est morte, et Gabriel n'a plus qu'Adrien au monde.

 

***

 

Gabriel était déjà un père protecteur, mais tenir Adrien à l'écart du moindre danger devient pour lui un besoin obsessionnel.

Il ne supporterait pas de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille qu'il lui reste. Ce fils qu'il n'a jamais voulu mais qu'il aime désormais plus que tout au monde.

Il lui embauche un garde du corps, installe une alarme hypersophistiquée et transforme sa maison en véritable forteresse.

Mais ce n'est toujours pas assez pour Gabriel.

La peur le ronge, le dévore, lui fait perdre tout sens des réalités.

Il suffit qu'il quitte Adrien des yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour que ses inquiétudes reviennent, plus vives que jamais. Où est-il ? Avec qui ? Est-il en sécurité ? C'est un cauchemar sans fin, qui hante Gabriel avec une insistante maladive.

Il a toujours,  _toujours_  besoin de savoir ce que fait Adrien.

Pour se rassurer. Pour être certain qu'en cette minute, en cette seconde, son fils respire encore.

Il contrôle son emploi du temps, verrouille sa vie, l'enferme dans une cage dorée sans même s'en rendre compte. Emilie n'aurait certainement pas approuvé, mais même cette pensée n'arrive plus à stopper Gabriel dans sa folle obsession.

Rien ne doit jamais arriver à Adrien.

Peu en importe le prix.

 

***

 

Gabriel ne dort plus.

Il est réveillé par des crises d'angoisse qui l'oppressent, l'étouffent, l'empêche de fermer l'œil plus de quelques minutes.

C'est comme essayer de respirer avec des poumons gorgés d'eau. Ses nuits sont un océan de cauchemars, dans lequel il se noie un peu plus profondément chaque jour.

On lui prescrit des somnifères.

Gabriel les prend pendant une semaine, puis les jette. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne soient pas efficaces, au contraire. Mais lorsqu'il ingère ces médicaments qui le font si bien dormir, il ne rêve plus.

Et dans ses rêves, Gabriel retrouve Bridgette et Emilie.

Tout l'or du monde ne pourrait pas le convaincre de renoncer à ces merveilleux instants de bonheur qu'il réussit à grapiller entre deux horribles cauchemars et au cœur de cette atroce réalité.

Dans ces rêves, pendant un bref et extraordinaire moment, il oublie qu'il les a perdues.

Il voit Bridgette, Emilie, Adrien. Ensembles. Heureux. Vivants. Il entend le rire d'Emilie, sent ses bras autour de sa taille, retrouve son sourire pétillant de joie. Il voit Adrien jouer avec une Bridgette encore enfant et la porter sur ses épaules, et ça n'a aucun sens car avec leur différence d'âge Bridgette aurait dû être étudiante, mais peu importe.

D'autres fois, il aperçoit une jeune femme blonde dans ses songes. Il ne se rappelle jamais de son visage, mais il sait qu'elle a les yeux bleus gris, que c'est sa fille, et qu'elle a survécu. Il la prend dans ses bras, la serre fort contre lui, lui dit qu'il l'aime de tout son cœur. Durant ce bref instant où il oublie la cruelle réalité, le soulagement qu'il éprouve à savoir Bridgette en vie est tel qu'il lui coupe le souffle.

Jamais Gabriel n'est aussi heureux que dans ces rêves et jamais il n'a le cœur autant brisé que lorsqu'il s'en réveille.

Il se sent perdre pied, mais il doit rester fort.

Pour Adrien.

 

***

 

Gabriel ne dort plus, alors il cherche.

Avec le même acharnement qu'il avait mis à tenter de trouver un remède qui pourrait sauver Bridgette, il se met en quête d'une solution miraculeuse qui lui permettrait de s'assurer que rien n'arrive jamais à Adrien.

De nuit blanche en nuit blanche, il cherche, cherche, cherche encore, mettant dans sa folle quête autant d'acharnement qu'il n'en consacre habituellement à son travail.

Il se renseigne sur les systèmes de sécurité les plus avancés, les meilleures techniques de défense, les calculs de risques les plus précis. N'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de retrouver un semblant de tranquillité d'esprit.

« Monsieur... », s'inquiète Nathalie, mise à contribution par son employeur pour cette quête désespérée. « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit raisonnable de... »

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? », la coupe brusquement Gabriel.

« Je... non », avoue Nathalie en tambourinant nerveusement des doigts contre sa tablette, qu'elle tient serrée contre elle comme un bouclier. « Mais je pense que... »

« Alors continuez à chercher », l'interrompt Gabriel d'un ton sans réplique.

Nathalie ouvre la bouche pour protester, puis se ravise.

Quoi qu'elle dise, Gabriel refusera de l'entendre.

« Bien, monsieur », soupire-t-elle avant de retourner se consacrer à sa nouvelle tâche.

 

***

 

Avec le temps, les études de Gabriel prennent une tournure plus ésotérique.

Sortilèges, formules magiques, gri-gris protecteurs, rien ne le rebute. Il cherche, cherche toujours, plongeant de plus en plus profondément dans le mystérieux et dans l'occulte. Peu importe s'il doit abandonner sa raison en chemin, Gabriel refuse de se laisser détourner de son but.

Et un jour, au détour d'un vieux livre tibétain, il trouve enfin  _la_  solution.

Des bijoux avec un pouvoir fabuleux, capables d'exaucer jusqu'au plus inconcevable des souhaits.

Les miraculous.

 

***

 

Mettre la main sur les miraculous de la Coccinelle et du Chat Noir devient la nouvelle obsession de Gabriel. Pour s'en emparer, il n'hésite pas une seconde à devenir le nouvel ennemi de Paris et à étendre les ailes noires de ses akumas sur la capitale.

Il lui faut ces pierres d'une puissance inimaginable.

A tout prix.

Il a déjà vu ses proches mourir sans rien pouvoir y faire et plus jamais il ne veut revivre cet horrible sentiment d'impuissance. Il a été incapable de sauver Emilie, il n'a rien pu faire pour Bridgette.

Gabriel sait que pour elles, il est trop tard.

Il ne pourra pas les ramener.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne le veuille pas, bien au contraire. Il n'y a rien dans l'univers entier qu'il souhaiterait plus que de pouvoir serrer de nouveau sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras. Il donnerait son cœur, son âme, tout ce qu'il possède dans ce monde et au-delà si cela pouvait lui permettre de ressusciter ne serait-ce que Bridgette.

Mais ce pouvoir absolu qu'il recherche si désespérément a ses limites : une vie pour une vie, et Gabriel a la certitude qu'il perdrait son fils s'il venait à faire revenir sa fille.

Si sa propre existence était en jeu, il n'hésiterait pas un instant.

Mais hors de question de risquer celle d'Adrien.

Alors si le pouvoir absolu doit lui accorder un vœu, un seul, Gabriel fera en sorte que jamais rien n'arrive à son fils.

Plus jamais il ne faillira à sa famille.

Et si jamais un drame devait de nouveau le frapper, cette fois, avec le pouvoir des miraculous, il sera prêt.

Il protégera Adrien.

 

***** FIN *****

 

 


End file.
